1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air purifier. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air purification device removably mountable under a kitchen cabinet or similar surface and having an ejectable filter mechanism for easy removal of the filter; and control circuitry to indicate variable blower speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air purifiers are well known. Generally they include, within a housing, a motor that turns a blower that either draws or forces air through some filtration material, and may redirect the flow of air about the room.
However, it is usually the case that due to the construction of these devices, the filtration material is either inaccessible or difficult to access, requiring the user to open the housing to replace the filter, or to very deliberately withdraw the filter from within the housing.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of known air filters by providing an air purification unit with a simple, push button access to the filter, substantially ejecting the filter from it's housing.
In addition, known air purifiers are designed to be placed in a variety of locations, including free standing floor units, ceiling mounted, or wall receptacle mounted designs. Commonly, such units are mounted above a recessed ceiling. Consequently, the prior art air purifiers either require difficult and inaccessible permanent ceiling mounting, or space consuming placement on the floor, table or wall. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages discussed above by providing an air purifier with a mounting system that not only allows the unit to be placed under a cabinet, or any like flat surface, but also to be easily removed and/or replaced, without having to dismantle the unit's mounting.
Furthermore, the known air purifiers do not provide a visual speed indicator to allow the user to monitor blower speed. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing an LED motor speed indicator and accompanying circuit to permit the user to monitor motor speed.